


Honeymoon

by myravenspirit



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Marriage, Married Sex, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:40:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28925217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myravenspirit/pseuds/myravenspirit
Summary: Juvia is excited to finally be going on her honeymoon with Gray. She may have to wear a blindfold to the location but she's never doubted Gray before and it's bound to be the perfect place.Afterwards, in the night, Gray has some thoughts about their future and their past.
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser
Kudos: 21





	Honeymoon

Juvia walked with the blindfold covering her eyes as Gray led her to their destination. His arm was wrapped around her and he held both of her hands. The place smelled familiar and the scent of wet grass and wood filled her mind. The rain had passed through the area only hours ago.

There was something nostalgic about the scent that tickled her senses. 

“Gray-sama, where are we going?” Juvia asked for the seventh time.

He had made her wear the blindfold for the past three hours while he drove.

“Just a few more steps, Juvia,” he chuckled lowly. “You’ve been so patient, just a few more minutes.”

They reached the spot and she felt Gray let go of her hands and untied her blindfold behind her head. She blinked her eyes rapidly and looked around, eyes adjusting to the sunlight.

She felt her heart skip a beat as she recognized the small little cottage, they had spent six months together. She remained silent as she stared at a place that had brought her a lot of happiness.

“Shit I should have thought of a better place for our honeymoon. But I remembered how you still talked about this place…and I-I had fond memories of this place too,” Gray rambled on.

Juvia turned to him and cupped his face. He stilled and placed his hands over hers and stared at her. Dark midnight eyes staring at her and waiting for her to say something.

“Juvia is so happy to be here again. It’s perfect,” she said with a smile as she leaned in and kissed him slowly.

Gray smiled into the kiss and parted his lips against hers. She pulled back as his tongue glided along her lips.

His eyes fluttered open and she could see his cheeks tinging pink.

“Are you going to carry Juvia over the threshold?” She asked him.

Sometimes she had to take the directive in their relationship. He did not have as much experience, or any when they had finally gotten together.

It had been a quick tumble into her bed, clothes easily and quickly shed. Lips eagerly kissing each other, everywhere and anywhere. Hands groping flesh and then she finally had him sliding into her.

It hadn’t lasted long, and she saw Gray’s embarrassment on his expression after he caught his breath, but she assured him through kisses peppered all over his face that she was more than happy and satisfied than she had ever been. She had felt loved as he made love to her.

Now, finally after three years of dating and living together they finally got married.

Gray moved his hands again and lifted her up, her arms sliding around his neck. “Mrs. Fullbuster we will be staying here for the next week. Just you and I,” Gray assured her as he walked to the door of the little cottage. “This time you can sleep in my bed,” he added with a wink.

She blushed and nodded as she reached out to open the door. She pushed it open and Gray stepped over the threshold. It was pretty anticlimactic, but both laughed about it as Gray kicked the door behind him.

Gray set her down and both looked around the cottage.

“It’s so clean in here,” she commented as she walked over to the fire place and placed her hands out.

“Erza insisted on tidying it up. I think her and Jellal even made sure there were supplies for the week,” Gray said as he checked a cupboard.

“We owe them a thank you gift for their generosity,” Juvia hummed out as she unbuttoned her coat and hung it over the chair by the window. “Gray-sama what shall we do now?” She asked suggestively.

He closed the cupboard and turned to her. A smirk appearing on his face. “Break in your old bed?” He suggested.

Juvia felt her heart beat faster as Gray stalked closer to her. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her flush against him. He kissed her eagerly now, tongue demanding entrance as she felt the pressure against her lips.

She fisted his hair and shirt as she eagerly met his tongue with her own.

“Bed…bed…” she murmured between kisses.

She heard the low growl from Gray as he pulled away and lifted her up, tossing her over his shoulder as he eagerly walked to her old bed. He tossed her down and she watched as he stripped himself. Her own hands flying over the buttons and clasps of her top.

Of course, Gray was undressed before with fewer items to get rid of. He knelt down as she moved a hand to the belt of her skirt. His hands dove under the skirt and gathered it up around her hips. She saw the smirk as her hands stilled on the belt.

“Gray-sama?” She called his name.

“I want to do my favourite thing Juvia,” he rumbled out.

She felt herself get hotter and wetter by the prospect and the heat of his smouldering gaze. She licked her lips and bit the bottom. Gray leaned over and kissed her slowly before moving down her body, kissing her neck and her cleavage. He skimmed past her bra and down her belly before finally diving under skirt. She felt her thong being pulled down her thighs.

“Gods you’re so wet for me already. I can see your pretty pink lips waiting for my kiss,” Gray purred out as he slipped off her thong and spread her legs wider. “That’s it, wider for me. I want to bury my face between your thighs, Juvia,” he rumbled out, lifting her thighs to rest them on his shoulders.

She gripped the sheets of the bed and felt him lick and kiss her lower lips.

She fondly remembers after his perception of the failure of their first night together, he had done ‘research’ on how to make himself last longer and how to pleasure her thoroughly.

The result consisted of him consulting a book or two as well as stealing one of Erza’s romance novels had been a night that left both of them spent and tired. Cana suggesting a book or two on female orgasms as she caught him reading his romance novel.

Sweating and panting, Gray looked pleased that he had her orgasm four times their next time. Twice being when he kissed her and then finger-fucked her to a second orgasm. His tongue eagerly licking and tasting all that she offered him.

With dark eyes settled on her as if she were prey, he slid up her body, hand between them, guiding just the tip to her entrance. She begged and held his face. He turned his head and kissed her palm as he bottomed out. He groaned and rubbed his cheek against her hand.

She never thought it was possible to come when he simple entered her and gave her that look, but she did and he groaned, lips parting in shock. She could see his veins throbbing in his temple as he resisted from moving and following her.

She was grateful he didn’t because they ended up going at it longer than she thought was possible for a man to last. He came later with a low groan of her name as he panted against her neck, her fingers buried in his dark hair.

He had learned a lot over the past three years.

She felt Gray’s tongue swirl around her clit before flicking against it rapidly. His right hand sliding under his chin and pressed in. She placed her hands in his hair and massaged his scalp as he sucked her clit hard and slid two fingers in.

She bucked her hips and ground herself into his face. “That’s it! Oh, gods Gray!” She gasped out dropping the -sama. “Juvia is so wet for you,” she moaned and felt the low growl erupt again from Gray.

He lifted his head. “Do you feel good?” He asked.

She glanced at him through hooded lids. “Juvia...Juvia’s…please,” she begged.

“Don’t worry, baby, I know what you need,” Gray dipped back down and licked her folds. “I love your pussy…mhmm gonna make you come and…fuck…so good…I’m going to bury my cock so deep into you,” he told her between kisses to her growing wetness.

The sounds of her moans mixed with the sounds of his fingers pumping into her wetly had her so close.

“Now…need…you,” she begged.

She felt him suck harder, fingers crooking and jabbing hard against her g-spot. She came hard and felt his tongue eagerly licking all of her juices up. Her body tensing and spasming as he worked her through her orgasm.

She pushed his head away as he continued to pump his fingers into her.

“No…no more. Come here to Juvia,” Juvia whined out.

His dark mop of hair lifted, and his fingers flew to her belt and he divested her of her skirt quickly. He tossed the fabric over his shoulder. Both moved more onto the bed. She unsnapped her bra and tossed it.

Gray adjusted the pillows and cupped her cheek as he brushed his fingers through her blue hair with his clean fingers.

She reached down between them and gripped his erect cock gently. She ran her hand up and down, twisting her wrist as she learned he liked the feeling. His chest rose and fell as he pumped his hips into her hand. “Juvia…I want you,” he groaned, eyes fluttering shut then opened as his breath became heavier.

“Juvia knows and she is eagerly waiting for us to become one,” she purred out.

“Fuck…” He groaned out and quickly pulled her hand away from his shaft. He laced their fingers together and shifted until their hips were flushed, the underside of his shaft rubbing against her. They moved against each other quickly. They bucked against each other.

This had been another thing Gray had learned quickly. Teasing her with his cock to the point that it was maddening. Feeling the heat of the thick veiny cock sliding between her lips, the head of his shaft prodding against her clit.

She clung to his shoulder and ass, moving with him frantically. “Gray-sama, Gray-sama…give it to Juvia…give it…I need it!” She begged as she used first person.

Gray nipped her ear and moved harder against her. “You’re close again,” he groaned into her ear. “Come again, it’ll feel so good. I want to see you come for me,” he purred out and shifted above her.

She wrapped her legs tightly around his lean waist. She felt the heat in her lower belly spreading. Gray let go of her hand and moved it to her round breast, he kneaded the flesh before dipping down and taking the other nipple into his mouth. He sucked as he tweaked the other.

She felt her whole body spasm and shake. “Gray!” she gasped out.

She fisted his hair as he rocked against her, working her through her orgasm.

“You’re so beautiful Juvia,” Gray whispered above her.

She opened her eyes and stared into his midnight dark eyes. Lust and adoration written so plainly in them. He reached between their bodies and adjusted himself against her. The tip just prodding into her.

“Are you ready?” He asked her.

She nodded and rubbed the solid plains of his chest. “Yes, yes Juvia is ready, please!” She mewled beneath him.

He eased into her slick passage and both molded their mouths together with low groans released from the pleasure.

Their rhythm was slow as they were more interested in kissing and touching each other.

“I love you,” he groaned out softly as he broke off the kiss.

“Juvia loves you, loves you so much,” she moaned out as she cupped his face. “More,” she begged.

Sex had been the way Gray learned to say those three words that made her so weak for him.

Gray pumped himself harder and faster into her. The sounds of their wet flesh slapping against each other. He pressed his lips to her brow and nuzzled her hair as groaned out her name, “Juvia…Juvi…my Juvia.”

The bed creaked with their movements and Juvia was grateful for the pillows between her head and the headboard as her whole body moved with his movements.

Juvia was so close at that point. “Ah-ah, don’t stop –oh Gray-sama…ah-ah!” She shouted as she scrabbled her nails against his back and hearing him hiss and groan as she marked him.

“Get on top, I want to watch those tits move as you ride my cock,” Gray groaned out and stilled above her.

“No, don’t stop!” she complained, bruised lips pouting.

He smirked above her as he grabbed her hips and rolled them. She sat up and bent her knees. She moved above him again. She felt his hands slide up her sides to firmly grasp her breasts.

She canted her hips quickly and then bounced on his shaft.

“So good, so good,” she moaned out.

Gray thrusted up into her, meeting each of her movements. “Fuck…I’m going to cum. Shit,” he groaned.

“Juvia wants it, give it all to her!” Juvia leaned down and kissed him greedily.

Gray let go of her breast and wrapped his arms around her, firmly holding her down against his chest.

“Juvia…Juvia…” Gray moaned out.

She felt his hips loose rhythm as he neared his peak. He buried his face into the crook of her neck, knees bent wide and she moved with each of his jarring thrusts.

“Give me a…child…” he gasped out.

Juvia leaned back and met his gaze. “Yes, Juvia wants that,” she whispered.

Gray smiled at her as he brought her down to meet his lips. Tongues eagerly moving against each other. She slipped a hand between them and rubbed her clit as he struck her g-spot relentlessly.

Both stilled and Juvia broke away from the kiss. She tossed her head back and cried out. Gray bit her collarbone and pumped his release into her as she came on him.

Both writhed together as they panted and eased into soft intakes of breath until they were still.

Juvia rolled off him slowly and laid beside him. Their hands found each other and laced their fingers together.

“Who knew sex as a married couple was going to be so good?” Gray laughed lightly as he ran his free hand through his hair.

“Gray-sama do you really want a child?” She asked him softly.

“Y-yes. I had planned to talk to you about it another time…but I guess I got a little eager about it,” Gray smiled at her. He rolled on his side. “Go pee, you know it’s good to do so,” he told her.

He had also become meticulous about this one thing that should be done to prevent an UI infection. One time even pushing her off his chest and letting her roll onto the floor with a smirk as he pointed to the bathroom. She had given him a pout as she walked to the bathroom, swaying her hips, and giving him a full view of her round bottom.

She stretched on the bed and got up slowly. “Juvia will get you some water when she comes back,” she told him as she walked to the door across the room.

She glanced back and saw Gray’s eyes staring at her backside.

“Gods I love your ass. How was I so thick headed for so long?” He sighed out. “We could’ve had six months in this place…just you, me, and the bed!”

She smiled at him. “Love is worth waiting for. Look how close we became over the years,” she told him.

He frowned and sat up, feet swinging to the floor. He pressed a hand to his scar and stared at the matching scar on her body.

He had told her that her body was his and that he wanted Wendy to heal it. She reversed it and told him that his body was hers and Wendy should heal it.

Neither got their scars healed. It was their proof that they both refused to kill the other.

She smiled sympathetically to him. She walked back to him, ignoring their mixed fluids running down her thighs. She reached him and lifted his chin up, taking his free hand and placing it on her scar.

“It was Juvia’s proof of her love for you. Juvia rather die than ever hurt you,” she told him gently.

He buried his face into her chest. “Stupid. Don’t ever hurt yourself to save me…I can’t live without you. I can’t bare the thought,” he said quietly.

She stroked his hair gently. “Then we will both be careful then,” she told him then added, “Let’s have a daughter with your dark hair and my eyes. She will be a real beauty.”

Grey lifted his face and stared up at her. “I want a son too,” he told her and rubbed her belly. “How long until we find out that you’re pregnant?” He asked her.

She laughed softly. “Juvia won’t know for another month or two, but until then you will have to try hard to make sure you get me pregnant,” she told him. “Juvia noticed that you switched her birth control medicine for sweet candies.

He blushed at being caught but then she saw his shaft twitch between his legs.

She reached down and grabbed the sticky length.

“Juvia…” Gray groaned out, pupils dilating.

“Juvia will care for herself after she’s had you again,” she smiled at him.

Gray grinned and pulled her onto his lap. “I have to try again and keep trying until we know that you are going to have our baby after all,” he chuckled.

“Indeed,” she hummed out.

Gray watched as Juvia slept peacefully on the bed. He sat under the window and played with a lock of her blue hair. He smiled, “We’ll have Greige first Juvi. Then we’ll have the little daughter you want, Indigo, Sapphire, or Ocean, those are good names. Greige should have a sister or two,” Gray said as he leaned down and kissed Juvia’s temple.

He never told Juvia about the Edolas versions of them, there was no need to. They would be together and have their own little Greige. He smiled at the memory of the cute young boy that their Edolas counterparts made.

He imagined his and Juvia’s Greige being sweet and shy like Juvia, but also having some of his attitudes. Hopefully Greige wouldn’t gain a stripping habit, but Gray sighed with resignation as he pretty much turned Juvia into a stripper. When he had returned a few years earlier, they had a grand celebration. Cana gave Juvia a bottle of wine. Juvia ended up drinking half and stripped down to her bra and underwear.

The bra had gone flying into Natsu’s face and Gray covered Juvia’s breasts with his hands. Gildarts gave him a thumbs up while Macao and Wakaba complained that there hadn’t been an opportunity to take a picture.

Gray smirked at the memory of how he covered her up in his coat and carried her home. He tucked her into bed and laid on his side beside her, her face cute as she slept. He didn’t try anything for a fortnight as she was mortified of what had happened.

Gray was patient until Lyon showed up and told him to make a move or he would. The two fought as they usually did, and Lyon smirked as they sat on the grass. _“Go get her, you fool,”_ Lyon said with shake of his head.

Gray left Lyon and chased Juvia down around town. It wasn’t until the evening when she returned from a mission with Freed and Cana that he finally found her. She smiled and Cana and Freed push her into him. Gray caught her and threw her over his shoulder.

_“Uh…Gray-sama?”_

_“I decided it’s time to use your body,”_ he told her simply.

Gray blushed at the memory. He had been so caught up in the feeling of being buried in Juvia that he forgot about what her needs were and focused on himself. He laid down beside Juvia, admiring the love bites he left all over her shoulder and neck. He had been a fool, he had been worried about being unworthy, but he now had her. She was beautiful, she was his.

He closed his eyes and felt Juvia place her hand on his guild mark in her sleep. He turned his head and buried his nose into her hair, content to sleep for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story. 
> 
> You can follow me on Tumblr and Twitter @myravenspirit.


End file.
